Crystal Gem Pretty Cure!
Crystal Gem Pretty Cure is hoshinokirbys' first fanseries. Its motifs are gems and friendship. Plot Our story begins with Karina stumbling upon Knocker threatening the fairies. The Kingdom of Black is threatening earth after taking over the Kingdom of White. Although something tells me The Kingdom of White wasn't necessarily "taken over"... Episodes Main Article: Crystal Gem Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures Karina Lovewell/Cure Peridot Karina Lovewell is the first girl to become a cure. She is stubborn, lazy, and bad in school. But she has a pure heart, and cares for her loved ones above all else. She has a tendency to make bad puns. When she transforms she says, "The gem of Life! Cure Peridot!" Marie Upperside/Cure Ruby Marie Upperside is rich, and she lets everyone know. At first, you might wonder how she became a cure, but soon you see she is constantly lending a hand. Most of her spare time is spent helping others. She really likes lolita fashion as well. When she transforms she says, "The gem of Flame! Cure Ruby!" Katie Felisworth/Cure Topaz Katie Felisworth loves cats, she loves them so much. She even likes collecting cat related items. Shes also quite clumsy, and makes mistake quite often. However, she genuinely cares for her friends. She loves to read too. When she transforms she says, "The gem of Light! Cure Topaz!" Marina Gemsfield/Cure Amethyst Marina Gemsfield is a natural geologist, however she doesnt study much since shes busy exploring around looking for cool looking rocks. She has a will as strong as the very rocks she collects, but is seclusive. Luckily, she has her friends who understand her. When she transforms she says, "The gem of Earth! Cure Amethyst!" Angela Snides/Cure Pearl Pearl is a symbol of purity, but Angela Snides is anything but. She is snooty and uptight and fickle. But then again, she does have a certain aura. She doesnt have many friends. Maybe its a mask. When she transforms, she says "The gem of Purity! Cure Pearl!" Bridget Brightheart/Cure Sunstone Bridget Brightheart is always cracking jokes. Everyone says theyre bad, but thats just because theyre good. She has the weirdest sense of humor too. But she's also a fashionista. She is one of the happiest people ever, but when she gets angry, watch out. When she transforms, she says "The gem of Solair! Cure Sunstone!" Opal Foncé/Cure Moonstone Opal Foncé seems quite stoic, but she is actually very emotional. She is a passionate lover, and both boys and girls alike are attracted to her. However, the one she seems to have set her heart on is of an orange hue. She loves astronomy, as well. When she transforms, she says "The gem of Lunares! Cure Moonstone!" Onyx Hillside/Cure Obsidian Onyx Hillside is a shy girl, who suffers from severe depression. She didn't have many friends before she became a precure. However, underneath the most sensitive exterior is a strong girl, as hard as obsidian. She loves picnic in the park with her friends. When she transforms, she says "The gem of Dark! Cure Obsidian!" Melissa Woods/Cure Kunzite Melissa Woods spends all of her time in the forest. She is afraid people judge her, so she hides in there more. But people are curious about her. Shes very mysterious. Some say she even talks to the animals. When she transforms, she says "The gem of Love! Cure Kunzite!" Mascots Glow The younger of the two fairies. She is naive and caring. She ends her sentences with "~glo" Shine The older of the two fairies. He is rowdy and protective of Glow. He ends his sentences with "~kira" Villains Dark Gem The monsters the villains create. Chaos Trio Knocker Knocker gives off a tough guy facade, but he's a total dork. He fights with a spiked baseball bat. Reaper Reaper seems sweet and innocent, but she is a merciless fighter. She fights with a giant scythe. Destroyer Destroyer is the leader of the trio. She uses concealing spells to suprise the cures. She fights with dark magic. Cure Black Opal A dark precure. She fights with the Black Umbrella. Leader Her true identity is unknown. She fights with her bare hands. Unknown affilation Dimandis She is the supposed leader of the White Kingdom, but she seems pretty shady... Allied with Precure Peony Myriad Peony has been friends with Karina since preschool, but when she tells her about precure she doesn't believe it. Its only until she sees her transform that she believes. She agrees to keep it a secret. Items Crystal Mirror Commune The transformation item. Life Laser Cure Peridot's weapon. Flame Gauntlet Cure Ruby's weapon. Light Hammer Cure Topaz's weapon. Earth Whip Cure Amethyst's weapon. Purity Javelin Cure Pearl's weapon. Solair Grappling Hook Cure Sunstone's weapon. Lunares Shruikens Cure Moonstone's weapon. Dark Battleaxe Cure Obsidian's weapon. Love Shield Cure Kunzite's weapon. Black Umbrella Cure Black Opal's weapon. Gem Corrupter High rankers in the Black Kingdom can use these to create Dark Gems. Crystal Charges Each cure has their own charge, sort of like the Cure Decor in Smile! You insert them in the socket in the Crystal Mirror Commune to transform. Crystal Gem Charges Like the Crystal Charges, only they unlock the Crystal Gem Forme. Locations Hillside Town The town where the girls live. White Kingdom Black Kingdom Gallery Karina_Lovewell.png|Karina Lovewell Marie_Upperside_(Cure_Ruby).png|Marie Upperside Angela_Snides_(Cure_Pearl).png|Angela Snides Bridget_Brightheart_(Cure_Sunstone).png|Bridget Brightheart Katie_Felisworth_(Cure_Topaz).png|Katie Felisworth Marina_Gemsfield_(Cure_Amethyst).png|Marie Gemsfeld Melissa_Woods_(Cure_Kunzite).png|Melissa Woods Onyx_Hillside_(Cure_Obsidian).png|Onyx Hillside Opal_Fonce_(Cure_Moonstone).png|Opal Fonce Cure_Black_Opal.png|Cure Black Opal Dimandis_BLACK.png|Leader Dimandis.png|Dimandis Destroyer.png|Destroyer Knocker.png|Knocker Reaper.png|Reaper Glow.png|Glow Shine.png|Shine Peony_Myriad.png|Peony Myriad Human_Glow.png|Human Glow Human_Shine.png|Human Shine Trivia * This is the first season to include 9 cures Official Blog here Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Hoshinokirbys Category:Fan Series